


Sweets and Sunshine

by JustTrashFam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTrashFam/pseuds/JustTrashFam
Summary: Fluffy Tomarry Ice cream date in summer





	Sweets and Sunshine

"Harry, I know you wanted to go to Diagon Alley," Tom said, being dragged by Harry, "but why are you bringing me along? You know I don't exactly have money to buy things here."

"I'm bringing you to Diagon Alley because the place I want to bring you is in here." Harry dragged Tom over to the North Side of Diagon Alley. "It's right over here actually!"

"Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour?" Blinking, he turned to face Harry. "Why did you bring me here of all places?"

"I brought you here because I'm getting us some ice cream--" taking a brief glance at the line before facing Tom again--"oh, wait here for me Tom!"

"Why are you--" seeing Harry run off to go into the shortening line--"oh, never mind."

Finding an empty spot that was being vacated, Tom went to go save it while Harry was buying ice cream. Shifting a little in his seat, he watched as Harry came back holding two ice creams.

"I got us the ice cream!" Beaming at Tom, he sat down in the other seat, shuffling it closer before passing Tom his ice cream. "Here, take it, I got strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice cream for the both of us since I don't really know what kind of ice cream you like."

"It's fine, I wasn't really much of a sweet tooth," grabbing the offered ice cream and giving it a taste, "it's not bad though, but why are you doing this?"

"You mean you _haven't _caught on yet?" Huffing in exasperation before giving his own ice cream a taste. "Honestly, and _Hermione_ calls _me _dense!

"It's a date Tom, an ice cream date. Now hurry up and eat some more of your ice cream! And don't you dare mention paying me back! I'm treating you on this date!"

"Well, if you _insist_ then I suppose I'll let you treat me--" eating some more of the ice cream--"but you _are _dense Harry."

"Just keep eating your ice cream Tom."

\---

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't mind doing--" vaguely motioning to both of them with his free hand--"_this _again."

"The ice cream or the date?"

"The date mostly, but the ice cream too perhaps."

"I'll take it, we can have the ice cream together again during the next summer--" giving him a cheeky grin--"or perhaps take you here again during this one?"

"You can do both if you're _that _insistent on taking me out on another ice cream date."

"I'll hold you to that then!"

"I wouldn't expect any less from you."


End file.
